projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
Town
The Town is a Levels in Skitchy swap. This is where the player begins at the start of the game. The levels consists of only one level and there are no enemies in this Levels. It contains three important features: the Inn, the Shop, Book, and Crafting. Inn The Inn heals the Characters and restores all HP in exchange for Gold. For further details see main article: 'Inn'' Shop Players can buy and sell items (Weapons, Combo Items) in the Shop with gold. The shop in the Town only sells weapons, but the player can sell any item they have in their inventory. For further details see main article: 'Shop'' Book The Book is located under the Shop, and functions as an Enemy encyclopedia: for a one-time fee, the player can view the stats of all enemies in a beaten level. This will also allow you to buy the Weapons found in that level. For further details see main article: 'Book'' Crafting The Crafting is located under the Shop, and functions as an way to make Items for free as long as you have the prerequisite Items. However this costs time, unless you perform a micro-transaction or have the premium version. Weapons created in this manner have two slots instead of one. For further details see main article: 'Crafting'' Comparison Village The Village and the Town are very similar, with only a few differences: *The shop in the Town only sells weapons, while the combo shop in the Village only sells combo items of level 1. *The Town is reachable right from the beginning in the game because it is the place where the Characters start the game. For the Village, however, the player must conquer a certain number of Levels until he or she can reach it. Resort Similar to the Village, the Resort and the Town are almost exactly the same, having only a few differences: *The Town has a shop which sells weapons that can be dropped by enemies, while the Resort has a junk shop, which sells weapons that cannot be dropped by enemies. *In the Resort, weapons with two combo item slots are also available, but their price are 20 times of the standard single-combo slot weapon. *The Town is reachable right from the beginning in the game because it is the place where the characters start the game. In order to reach the Resort, however, players have to conquer an even higher amount of Levels until they can reach it. Memory Mine The Memory Mine is similar to the Town, as they have the Inn and the Book function. However, they have the below differences: *The Memory Mine has the Forget function, for players to reset the SP distribution of characters, instead of a shop or Crafting. *Players have to conquer an even greater amount of levels until they can reach Memory Mine. *Memory Mine leads to the hidden Levels after leaving. Island The Island is similar to the Village, but it sells combo items up to Level 6. *The combo shop in the Island only sells combo items. *Players have to conquer at certain amount of levels until they can reach Island.